<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hood Interdimensional by AhsokaBarnes13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178619">Hood Interdimensional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaBarnes13/pseuds/AhsokaBarnes13'>AhsokaBarnes13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Brother Jason Todd, Crossover, Gen, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd antagonizes pretty much everyone, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason doesn't really feel like a part of the family, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, jason is a badass, like a lot, no beta we die like robins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaBarnes13/pseuds/AhsokaBarnes13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I already posted this story on Wattpad under the same name. Also please note that English is not my first language, but I do my best anyway!<br/>----------<br/>Jason Todd better known as the vigilant Red Hood wakes up in a different city, without the memory of how he got there, and who the fuck are those people that keep chasing him?! He swears to god, that was the last time he agreed to help Batsy and his brothers with a mission...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jason woke up, he felt like something was odd. The room he was in didn't smell like his apartment and he heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor next to his bed. Slowly he opened his eyes. Ok this was definitely not his apartment or somewhere else he recognize. How did he get here, and even more important, where exactly is here? It looked like he was in some kind of hospital or medical bay, wait. "Shit", he muttered to himself. his mask was gone, that means that whoever brought him here knew now what he looked like. If Bruce found out about this, he would have his head for it.</p><p>"In this business your identity has to be your most guarded secret, otherwise yourself and the people you care about will always be in great danger", Bruce told him many years ago, when he still was Robin and live was easy.</p><p>"Sorry to disappoint you again, old man"</p><p>In one corner of the room the young vigilante noticed his clothes, neatly folded on a chair. He pulled the cables which connected him to the monitor off and made his way to the chair. When he put on his leatherjacket he noticed that most of his gear was gone. Where was his fucking stuff? Not only his guns were missing, but also his helmet and the other things that he stored in his jacked. Hectically he searched his other clothes, hopping that his kidnappers had not taken all of his stuff. At least luck was partly on his side today. He found his domino mask, the knife Talia gave him, his grappling hook and two smoke bombes. It wasn't much, but he would be able to work with it.</p><p>Jason put on his mask and stashed his remaining gear back in their places when he suddenly heard footsteps approaching. There wasn't much time for planning what to do, so he did the first best thing that came to his mind; hiding next to the door and ambush whoever comes trough said door. Not his best plan, but in his defense there wasn't much else he could have done in what little time he had.</p><p>When the door opened, a tall, blond guy entered the room. The man was probably in his early to middle 30s and was dressed like he came directly out of one of this old, boring films from the 50s Alfred loved to watch. He loved the butler, but his taste in movies was as boring as Demon spawn was short. Jason had to make sure not to chuckle when that thought crossed his mind.</p><p>He forced his mind back into the present and waited for the man to walk further into the room, so that he could slip out the door without him noticing. The teenager found himself now in a hallway, to his right was a dead end so his only option was going left. He had to move fast bevor-</p><p>"Hey, where do you think you are going, son?", the blond guy stood behind him and didn't look the slightest amused about Jasons attempted escape.</p><p>"You know, just going for a walk", The teen replied before he sucker punched him in in the face and swept his feet away before making a dash for the hallway. It wasn't long until the guy got to his feet again and stared to chase the young vigilant down. He pulled a communicator out of his pocked: "Natasha, Clint the kid escaped and is now running down the east corridor. I need backup immediately before we lose him!"</p><p>Not even a second later a female voice could be heard out of the communicator which said that they were on their way.</p><p>In the meantime Jason was still running away, he opened the next door and found himself in a staircase, when he heard two voices from downstairs and the footsteps of the blond man behind him, he had no other choice than going upstairs. The three pursuers were still on his heels and shouted at him to stop.</p><p>"You wish", the hero in red thought.</p><p>By now he had reached the top floor and pushed open the hopefully last door that stood between him and freedom. When he stumbled out onto the open roof, he was confused for a moment. This clearly wasn't Gotham. Wait, gigantic rectangle formed park, two rivers and a building that looked suspiciously like the Empire State Building.</p><p>"How the fucking hell did I end up in New York City? For how long was I out-", Jason got interrupted again, this time because the blond dude took advantage of the situation that the boy was distracted. He Tackled Jason to the ground, but the young hero recovered fast from his shock and pushed the older man off of him, rose to his feet and got into a fighting stance, ready to kick the assess of all three of his followers if necessary.</p><p>In the meantime the other two, a guy with a bow and arrows and a red headed woman, made it to the roof.</p><p>"We are not here to hurt you, we just want to talk", the blonde tried to reason.</p><p>Jason just chuckled: "You should have thought about that before you tackled me down, then your bullshit would be at least a little convincing"</p><p>He glared over his shoulder and shuffled closer to the edge of the roof.</p><p>"Step away from the ledge, boy", the red head said, "You gonna get yourself killed"</p><p>"You know I really appreciated your hospitality, but I think its time for me to go", the teenager said while suptelly reaching for a smoke bomb and his grappling hook.</p><p>"Step away from the ledge, I wouldn't say it again!", the red head stated again.</p><p>"Wanna bet, Ginger?"</p><p>With this words he threw the smoke bomb on the ground and jumped off the building just moments later. The three adults raced to the edge, ready to see the young vigilant falling to his death, but when they looked over the edge, they saw nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jason jumped off of the building, he took his grappling hock and was able to land more or less graceful on another rooftop, from there he could slip down into the busy streets of the big city that apparently was New York.</p><p> </p><p>He stuffed his mask inside of one of his pockets and closed the zipper of his jacked so that the bat symbol was hidden. A glance over his shoulder told him that his capturers were not following him, but even so he decided that it was probably a good idea to bring some distance between himself and them.</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck happened? How the hell did he get here? Bruce had a big mission, so big that all four of them were needed for it. Great, the one time he decided to team up with his more or less family and he ends up in a complete different city with memory loss. At least he was still in the same country. But even when he now remembers that there definitely was a mission, he couldn't say what happened on it, so Jason wasn't much wiser than before. Many it was a good idea to contact Oracle or B so that they could come and pick him up.</p><p> </p><p>He reached for his communicator, just to realize, that it was gone. Fan-fucking-tastic. He had no weapons, no communication and this guys from before probably knew how he looks and by now probably also what his name was and that he should have been dead for several years because of a bombing. Like he just said, fan-fucking-tastic.</p><p> </p><p>Ok he needs a battle plan.</p><p> </p><p>Step one: He needs a place to regroup and wait for nightfall. </p><p> </p><p>Step two: He needs to get back into that tower from before to get his gear back.</p><p> </p><p>Step three: find out how much they know about him and if necessary make sure that they wouldn't be able to pass the information on.</p><p> </p><p>Step four: he needs to contact Oracle or Bats so that he could get back home.</p><p> </p><p>Shouldn't be too hard considering he is the motherfucking Red Hood himself, right?</p><p> </p><p>Three hours, two chillidogs and way to many collisions with random people on the streets later, Jason found himself inside of an old apartment which contained an old, dirty couch, surprisingly aworking bathroom, an old funny smelling carped, a battered kitchen witch looked like it hasn't been used since the 1990s and even some books with which he could kill some time until the time was ready to make his next move.</p><p> </p><p>The boy seated himself on the couch, read one of the books, something about a girl who lost her memories because of the government or something, and waited. When the sun started to set he decided that it would be safe now to get moving.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully stuffed his last smoke bomb, his grappling hook, the knife and the handful of batarangs he found in one of the hidden compartments of his belt he hadn't searched the first time. After putting on his red domino he was finally ready to go and kick some assess.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way across the city above the streets, he was a bat after all, even when he did not always want to admit his ties to the Batclan. After all Bruce didn't care enough to revenge him, Tim was his replacement and Damian is simply said just the plague, Dick was at least sometimes tolerable, but even he was often way to annoying for the crimson anti-hero. The only one he really cared about was Alfred. The old man was like the grandfather he never had and never, not once, did Alfred judge him for his actions.</p><p> </p><p>He could remember the first time he saw the old butler again after he 'came back'. At that time the relationship between the young vigilant and his former mentor was still... tense. It was a few months after the whole kill-the-Joker-or-kill-me-incident, when he saw Alfred in one of the many coffee shops in Gotham. At first he wasn't very pleased about it and wanted to vanish before the older had the chance of spotting him, but when he wanted to leave, Alfred had already seen him and joined him in his booth. On his lips the soft smile he always showed when he talked to Jason or Dick. At the end he was grateful for the shared time after all those years. Alfred was also the one who told B to man-up and get things right with his son.</p><p> </p><p>The teen chuckled on this memory, yeah, Alfred was one hell of a butler. Probably the sanest and most badass person in this fucked up family.</p><p> </p><p>So lost in thoughts, Jay didn't realize that he already reached the rooftop where he landed hours before to get away from the big, ugly skyscraper in front of him. He let his gaze fly over the building, tying to spot a preferably unguarded entrance. Two floors underneath him he finally found what seemed like an air vent that was big enough for him to fit. Undetected he grappled across the streets and unscrewed the bolts that hold the hatch in place. Once inside he didn't bother closing the hatch again, assuming that no-one would spot it anyways and also because it could guarantee an easier escape route.</p><p> </p><p>Jason squeezed himself for what felt like hours through the air vents, every time he found an opening, he had to check if something useful was underneath him, until he found a room that looked like a mix of a storage room and a workshop. On one of the messy tables he saw his missing gear.</p><p> </p><p>"Bingo", he mutters under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>After listening for a few moments to make sure no-one was there he dropped through the hatch and made his way over to the table, always listening if he heard one of the enemies approached.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope those idiots didn't mess to much with my stuff", he said while slipping on his crimson red helmet. Luckily his pistoles were still loaded. He stuffed his gear, which consisted among other things from some explosives, more knives, smoke bombs, some Batarangs which he stole from Bats and enough ammo to take down a small town (not that that was his intension, but he liked it to be prepared for everything), into the right places.</p><p> </p><p>After that was done, he decided that it couldn't harm to look a little bit around this place when he was already there. As messy and unorganized as this place was, he had to admit that it looked pretty high tech. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't the Batcave, but still pretty impressive.</p><p> </p><p>Jason didn't notice anything to special at first, until he saw something that looked like a metal glove, painted in red and gold, with a strange looking, round space on the palm of it. "What the fuck is that", he walked over to the glove and debated with himself, if he should try and risk it to put it on, after all it could have been something dangerous. At the end his curiosity took the upper hand and with a quiet "YOLT" he put it on.</p><p> </p><p>At first nothing happened, so naturally he started to play around with it, trying to get some kind of reaction out of it. But still nothing happened. Disappointed he already wanted to pull it off again, when suddenly the door was opened. It revealed a man with brownish-black hair and a goaty. Firs none of the two men moved, then the older one seemed to get angry.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Step away from that table and pull the helmet off!", the goaty man demanded.</p><p> </p><p>In the span of seconds Jason thought trough all possibilities, deciding that it would be best to get close and knock that guy out before he could call for reinforcement. Slowly, as if he wanted to show the goaty that he was no threat, he reached for his helmet, that is exactly why it's always a good idea to wear two masks. Suddenly the glove shot a beam of god knows what in the direction of Mr. Goaty, missing him just by centimeter.</p><p> </p><p>'So much for a silent take down', Jason thought. He used the surprise of his enemy and made a dash for the door.</p><p> </p><p>Just like earlier that day, he found himself again in one of the seemingly endless hallways of this tower, running away from people he had never seen before. From behind him he could hear Goaty say something along the lines of: "Our mysterious friend is here again", but he didn't start to run after him. Hood was not sure if that was a good sigh or not, but he didn't question it any further and decided that it was best to concentrate on the matter on hand; getting out of here.</p><p> </p><p>And so he did. He turned right, ignoring possible cameras or other security systems by telling himself that by now, it didn't matter anymore, if they saw him, because he was already spotted. On the next crossway he turned left, just so that he could immediately change direction again, when he saw the red head from earlier that day. Jason ran even faster. There was still no escape in sight, when suddenly even more people were behind him, the arrowhead and the blond guy who dresses like he was born in the 40s joined the chase.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking hell you guys multiply faster than fucking rabbits!", the hooded teen shouted over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Language!", the blond responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Why the FUCK should I listen to you?", Jason made sure to to emphasize the fuck.</p><p> </p><p>From the blond one came only a grunt.</p><p> </p><p>"Thought so Blondie!"</p><p> </p><p>Before Jason could say anything else, he had to duck, otherwise his head would have gotten chopped off. 'Did this guy just throw a giant metal frisbee after me?' As a responded he took out one of his guns and started shooting at his opponents. But just like he did with the frisbee moments before, they avoid the bullets. At least that gave Hood enough time to bring more space between him and them and slip around the next corner, right into a dead end.Fan-fucking-tastic. He stood in front of a big window. With a little luck he could make it across to the next building. Apparently an old warehouse or something. Mabey he wasn't as screwed as he thought after all.</p><p> </p><p>He raised the gloved hand, hoping that it would work this time better than the last. Moments later, the glass shattered and he leaped across, not bothering for the grappling hook. Jason crashed feet first through one of the windows and rolled off to lessen the impact. He stood up and walked over to the now shattered window and saw that that the attackers seemed to discuss their next move. When they looked back to him he gave a short two fingerd salute, before disappeared back into the shadows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm back with the second chapter! I know, I know there was a lot of running away from the Avengers in this two chapters but hey, at least Jay got a new fancy gadget from his second trip!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure what I should think of this chapter. I kinda like it but something is bothering me, but I don't know what... None the less I have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The red hooded vigilante intended to retreat back to his current hideout and finally contact Oracle. He made it almost out of the building, when suddenly a red and gold figure crashed trough the skylight. </p><p>Jason scrambled behind an old crate. He had to bite his cheek so that he wouldn't curse out loud and with that give away his current position. Where the hell did that thing come from? It's not like he hasn't already had enough problems already.</p><p>"Come out and I wouldn't have to hurt you kid.", the voice of the metal man sounded mechanic.</p><p>Jason didn't even think about surrendering, Like hell! He would never in a lifetime surrender to the enemy, not when there is a chance that he comes out of this without dying!</p><p>With that in mind he studied his surroundings, the tin man stood in the middle of the room, left from Jason was a ladder which lead to another platform with some crates behind that he could hide if necessary, on the other side of the room is the only visible door out, behind him is the window he came trough and up on the ceiling were support beams to which he could grapple up and maybe escape from there over the roof if things got to tough.</p><p>"I know you are here, show yourself before Romanoff comes, you don't want to get on her bad side, believe me!"</p><p>That snapped him out of his thoughts. The teenager grabbed a smoke bomb and rolled it between the feet of his enemy. When the bomb went off, Jason jumped out of his hiding spot and placed on of his explosives on the back of the metal figure before ducking into hiding again. It didn't even seem as if he didn't even notice the explosive until it went off. When the smoke cleared, he saw that the one explosive was seemingly not enough to fend this guy off.</p><p>"That wasn't very nice kid, what would your parents say when they saw you right now? Trying to fight the hero's that saved the world a few months back?"</p><p>Wait, did he hear just right? Heroes? Saved the fucking world? From what? The only big things that happened in the last six months were that the Joker and Harley broke up, Deathstroke tried to kill  the President of god-knows-where but was stopped before he even made it out of the country because of tax evasion and Penguin got reported because he insulted Lex Luthor on live TV. Other than that nothing out of the ordinary happened, even the League of Shadows was surprisingly quiet, so what the fuck is this guy talking about?! There was nothing that was as big as a threat as that you could say that you saved the world! And even better, which god damn heroes? None Batman did know about, and this guy keeps track of every fucking thing that could be a potential treat! Guess why he had backup plans for every member of the justice League if one of them went rouge! No fucking way Bruce didn't know about some fucked up bastards who called themselves heroes, so what the actual fuck?</p><p>In the meantime Jason grappled undetected onto one of the support beams while the three idiots from the tower came trough the door. Of course one of them had to block the entrance so that he had no chance of slipping out undetected. Fan-fucking-tastic. As if this day couldn't get any worse. But he had to admit, the freaks got him interested, maybe he should stay hidden for a little longer before he escapes and listen to them, it was possible that he could find out what the fuck is going on here.</p><p>"Is it possible that he slipped. out when you were distracted Stark?", the blond guy asked. He was now dressed in what seemed like a spandex suit with the motif of the American Flagg, how fucking patriotic can a human being get?</p><p>The robot answers immediately: "If so I will find him Capsicle", with that said he flew out of the building the same way he came in, only a few meters away from where Hood was positioned. </p><p>"The rest of you spread out, if you find him inform the others", the star spangled man ordered.</p><p>'Wrong decision my friends', Jason though.</p><p>He took some more explosives and placed them on the support beams, always mindful of not getting spotted. If it was Batman underneath him an not this wannabe 'heroes' he would have had no fucking chance of doing this stealthily, but to his luck, this idiot were not trained by the big old Bat himself. When all of the bombs were finally placed, the red hooded man started with phase two of the plan.</p><p>"Ah look at you, not having the slightest clue where I am. Quiet amusing I have to say!", Jason said, still staying hidden in the shadows on the beam.</p><p>The three attackers looked confused around, trying to figure out from where the voice came.</p><p>"Show yourself!", this time it was the redhead.</p><p>This time Jason answered: "As you wish, my lady.", with that he stepped out of the shadows, leaning onto one of the beams that connected the others to the roof. A cocky smile plastered his face, of course the others couldn't see it because of his red mask.</p><p>"Before you say anything, I want to inform you that I placed explosives inside of this building and if you idiots try anything stupid, like I don't know, capture me again, I will blow this thing sky high. So where were we?", Jason started.</p><p>"I don't believe you, you would blow yourself up. No normal human could survive that", the frisbee guy replied.</p><p>"Been dead, done that, next"</p><p>This time the ginger asked: "You can't be serious, there is no way to come back from the dead. So?"</p><p>"None of your business. Now it's my turn, Who the fuck are you people and how the fuck did I get here?!", the teen snapped.</p><p>"Wait,", this time it was the arrow guy, "You really don't know who we are? Not at all? Do you live under a rock kid?"</p><p>"Should I know you? ‘Cause you are definitely not part of the League or something, B would know about that, I mean this guy probably knows the codes of every nuclear warhead of this fucked planet."</p><p>Legolas again: "We are the Avengers, man. You know the team of heroes that saved the planet on multiple occasions? Consisting of Captain America, Black Widow, Hulk, Ironman, Thor and Hawkeye? Doesn't ring a bell?"</p><p> 'Avengers, so that's what they call themselves...', Hood thought.</p><p>It seamed like Goldie just processed what he said before: "What do you mean when you say that 'B' knows the codes of every nuclear missile on the planet? Who is this 'B'? Is that who you work for?", His voice was a little nervous.</p><p>"HA! B my boss? Hilarious! That was really a good one! Big 'ol Bats my boss, over my dead body! And I mean it like I said it; he probably knows them and the location, it's B after all, this madman made it his mission to know everything about everyone!"</p><p>"Who are you kid, your DNA test didn't had any results? And I mean without the mask stuff.", still Goldie.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know weather boy?", Jason smirked.</p><p>Know it was time for the next step of his master plan, elimination of everyone who could spread information about the Red Hoods secret ID. He pulled out his grappling hook, readying himself for the escape.</p><p>"It was really nice to talk to you fuckers, but I have to go know! Was nice too know you, sayonara bitches!", with that he grappled out and blew the explosives off. From the corner of his eye he could see the tin can fly inside in the last second to pull out his friends. Jason shrugged, but dint bother any further with it and finally was on his way back to his safe house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter three my friends! </p><p>I skint know if you have noticed, but this story is a lot of learning-by-doing, like this 'fight-scene' (I know there was more dialog than fight... never mind).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guess what? I should probably stopp writing and correcting the chapters in the middle of the night and go to sleep, but that would be too easy, right? I don't really have anything to say sooooo, I hope you enjoyed the chapter? Thanks for reading and until next week!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day when Jason woke up, the sun was already high up. Too be more clear, it was somewhat five-ish in the afternoon. An unhealthy sleeprythm is one of the downsides of the whole 'protect-the-ones-that-can't-protect-themselves-gig', but hey, it's a small price to pay for the greater good. </p><p> </p><p>Jason got up from the the surprisingly comfortable couch were he spent the rest of his night. Helmet, letherjacked, boots and the rest of his gear was spread carelessly across the floor. Jason finaly figured out how to work the glove thing he 'borrowed' yesterday, he managed to bring it into kind of a stealth mode and now it looked like a normal watch. The teen stretched a little and let his back pop. Oh what would he give for a cub of coffee and some of Alfreds pancakes. But no he has to be in fucking New York. But ok, he just had to call B or Oracle and he would practically be home. Maybe he would even drop by at the mansion  for some of those sweet, sweet cookies of Alfred. Of course only when no one other than the old butler was around. Because everything else would be really weird right?</p><p> </p><p>The teen put on his suit, minus the masks and the jacket. Time for going home. He pulled out the communicator and tried to contact the cave first. It went to voicemail imideately. Ok that was strange but maybe Bruce had something important to do at Wayne Enterprise, Dickhead was probably in Blüdhaven and Replacement and Demon spawn were probably at school. Alfred could have been grocery shopping or something. Next he tried Oracle, the red head ALWAYS picks up her phone, but again he was send to voicemail imideately. Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, fuckfuckfuckfuck FUCK! Why the Fuck is nobody answering the damn phone!? </p><p> </p><p>Ok something here is completely wrong! Yesterday he woke up in the wrong city, there are some weird dudes who call themselves aperantely Avengers or something like that and he couldn't reach one of the Bats. Jason steadied his breath wich had become a lot more rapid without him noticing it. He had to keep a clear head if he wanted to find out what's going on and how he would get back home. Maybe 'breakfast' was a good idea. Jason felt like he didn't eat in ages, considering that the last thing that he ate were the two chilli dogs yesterday, that wasn't that far away from the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Around 20 minutes later the teen found himself inside of a cozy looking diner. It looked like it was straight out of the 70s, even the uniforms of the waitresses and waiters were designs int he same scheme. A woman with curly blond hair, suposedly in her late forties, came to his booth to take his order.</p><p> </p><p>"What can I get you today, hun?", she asked a little bit to cheerful if you asked Jason. He looked over the menu one last time before he answered: "I'd like to have the, uh, waffles with strawberry's and chocolate sauce, and a cub of coffee, please"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing. It'll only take a minute.", before he could reply something she was already gone, probably taking the order of the next costumer. </p><p> </p><p>Looking out of the window, his mind started to drift away again, to be exact, to the dream he had the last night. He, Replacement and and Dickhead were positioned on the roof of an old warehouse at Gotham harbour. Big 'ol Bats and the Demon were already inside. Everything seemed quiet, maybe their intel was wrong and there wasn't a big weapon shipment coming in today? Jason already wanted to tell them that there was no point in waiting any longer, when he suddenly heared the sound of boots landing on the roof behind them. Before he could turn around to see who was there, he felt a heavy boot connecting with his spine and was sent flying trough the skylight. Moments before his body could have hit the hard concrete floor of the warehouse, he woke up.</p><p> </p><p>Was this really just a dream? It felt more like a memory to Jason. Could it be that this 'memory' was from the last mission with the rest of the Bats? If so, then the hart impact with the ground would explain his memorylos. Also he didn't know how long he was unconscious, so maybe the injuries of the fall were already healed. But then again, why haven't the others come looking for him? Did they think he was dead again? That would at least explain somethings.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to dig deeper into his memory, when the waitress from before came again, this time with his order.</p><p> </p><p>"Here ya go, hun. Can I get you anything else?", she hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually yes. Could I get todays newspaper? That would be really great.", he answered.</p><p> </p><p>The lady just nodded and left to get the newspaper. A few moments later she returned with it and handed it to Jason. He flashed a small smile and inspected the front page. </p><p> </p><p>"Ok lets see...", he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>First he looked at the date. It was only two days after the mission, that means he was probably unconscious for one night. Ok so his former theory that his injuries were already healed couldn't  been true. Ok then there was only one other option, one of the other must have caught him before the impact. When that was true, then now he knew even less then before. Why the fuck was he unconscious and what the hell happened on the mission? And how the hell did he end up  in New-fuckin-York? </p><p> </p><p>Jason decided to look at the articles and not just stare at the date for an eternity. Right in the middle of the front page, in big bolt, black letters was the headline. It read: Explosion near Stark Tower last night! Is there a new Villian in Town? Read more on page 6!</p><p> </p><p>The young vigilante followed the instructions and skipped to page six. Lets see what the newspaper says about the Red Hood...</p><p> </p><p>Lasst night, around midnight a  security camera filmed a man who aperantely jumped out of the Avengers Tower, into the on the other street side situated warehouse. He appeared to wear a red Helmet and and a brown jacket. Shortly after the Avengers Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow were spotted to enter said warehouse. After about fifteen twenty minutes the man escaped trough the roof and blew the building up. Thanks to Iron Man none of the heroes  were harmed. Captain Rogers said in an interview: "He is well armed and should be considert extremely dangerous. If you spot him, contact the authorities and get. to a safe place. Do NOT engage." The criminal is still on the run, but the police and the Avengers are working on catching him and bringing him to justice.</p><p> </p><p>'Huh', Hood thought there would be more information about him. Maybe they didn't know who he was after all. Not that he would complain or anything, but he had to admit he at least hoped that they would recognise him or give him a new lame nickname like "Red Helmet", "Crime Biker", or something like that. It actually didn't surprise him that no one knew that he was called the Red Hood. Not many people outside of Gotham and her sister city knew him. Yeah with the Outlaws he operates outside of his hometown, but never long enough as that someone would remember him as the Red Hood that once ruled over Gothams underworld and is now know as one of that Bats.</p><p> </p><p>Jason finished his meal, paid and left for his safe house. Maybe he could go on patrol? He knew that this wasn't his city and that this so called 'Avengers' where still looking for him, but he had nothing better to do. Also, maybe he could show the habitats of New York so that he wasn't a breath for them. In retroperspectiv it wasn't the best idea to blow up a building. If he had thought a little longer he would have realised that there were at least three other ways out of the situation, but no, he had to be as impulsive as always and do the fist and stupidest thing that came to his mind. If Bruce found out that he blew a building up without a real reason, he would get another of his lectures about 'being to reckless and endangering of civilians'.</p><p> </p><p> God he fucked up.           </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did Jason know that it was a bad idea to go out on patrol as his alter ego Red Hood, because A, it wasn't his city and B, the police and this 'Avengers' where looking for him? Yes. Did he do it anyway because of the simple reason that he was bored? Double yes. Would he regret his decision later on? Probably.</p><p>Yes, despite the many reasons against it, Jason was now standing on top of a six-store-high apartment complex. The sun only just went down and the air was still warm. When he shifted his weight from on leg to the other, he could hear the gravel underneath him. Normally he would have gone on his usual patrol rout, or he would have been on a stakeout, observing a new gang. But this wasn't Gotham. This was New York. There was no such thing as a patrol rout or the knowledge of criminal hotspots. So he did the one thing that came to his mind: wait. He would just wait until he heard or saw anything that was worth his time. Unfortunately, Big Apple seemed to be a lot calmer in the night then Gotham. It was quiet, peaceful. Well at least as peaceful as a city with over 8 million inhabitants could be.</p><p>The young anti-hero already wanted to give up and go back to his current 'apartment', when he suddenly saw a red figure, swinging from roof to roof. Jason couldn't tell how old the person was, because just like him, he wore a mask.  Against every bit of rationality that was left in him, he decided to follow the stranger. Undetected of course.</p><p>He took out his grappling hook and leaped across the streets. In order to make sure the stranger didn't notice him, he stuck to the shadows, and used the grappling gun as sparingly as possible, just like the big, bad Bat had taught him.</p><p>By taking a closer look, he noticed that the figure didn't seem to have a grappling gun like he did. It looked like the cables shot right out of his wrist and just stick to the walls. He also let them stick there, without interest in receiving them back. Did this guy just have a never-ending stock of this things?</p><p>After a couple more minutes of playing cat and mouse, the stranger swung into an alleyway. Hood creeped to the ledge of the building he was currently standing on and looked down into the alley. Underneath him he saw four crooks, two with baseball bats, one with a knife and one who appeared to be unarmed, all of them surrounded a maybe 13-year-old boy. </p><p>"Give us your bag and your money and we wouldn't hurt you, boy!", the one with the knife said. He got even closer to the boy and pointed his weapon at the kids face.</p><p>Normally that would have been Jason’s cue to jump into action and shoot these assholes, but right now he wanted to watch what the stranger from before would do. Don't worry, if the situation got out of control he had always the chance to make a big entrance and save every ones skin (as usual...). </p><p>"How about you guys leave the kid alone and go home?", the masked kid asked.</p><p>The thugs turned towards the new voice, when they saw him, they started to laugh.</p><p>"Who will make us? You?", the one with the knife said. He was big, not just tall, but big. Broad shoulders, a neck like a bull, and his hands were big enough to squash a head in one hand. He jumped forward and tried to slash his opponent, but he just jumped out of the way and shot one of his sticky cables to the crooks chest, to trap him on the wall to his right. </p><p>When Jason took a closer look, he realized that it wasn't really a cable, but more a web of some sort, shot from a small device from the wrist. All in all the guy reminded him of Black Spider, with the difference that this guy didn't seem like he was part of the League of Shadows. His movements were way to sloppy for this, he wouldn’t have lasted a day with the League.</p><p>Next the two idiots with bats charged at the Spider-Boy, positioned on both sides of him, making it harder to defend himself from the swings. The unarmed guy was still standing in the back, holding the scared kid by the collar of his jacked, making sure he didn't escape. </p><p>The Spider was still avoiding blows, throwing some punches here and blocking some of his opponents there, until one of the thugs hit his side. It wasn't a critical hit, but it was enough to make him stumble back and getting the air nocked out of him. The other man used his chance and swung his bat at his head, bringing the masked kid down to one knee. Before the second man could finish him, the kid managed to shoot one of his nets at him and effectively trapped him on the opposite wall from the very first one.</p><p>The next blow came only seconds later, paired with an angry roar from the thug. The younger one ducked and rolled out of the way, ultimately jumping behind the crook and disarmed him, or so he thought.</p><p>The man pulled out a switchblade from the back pocket of his trousers, aiming for the stomach of the kid. The masked one wasn't prepared for the second weapon and got hit. Dark, red blood splashed from the wound, staining his suit. With one hand he reached for the wound, applying pressure, with the other he used the carelessness of his opponent and stuck him to the wall just like his two friends before. The young hero slumped onto the ground, unable to stand any longer because of the pain and the dizziness that slowly took over.</p><p>The child in the back let out a scared yelp, when the man that was holding him took out a handgun and aimed it at the other kid.</p><p>"So, this is how it ends, Spider-Brat. Bleeding out in a random alley, feels strange doesn't it? How your blood slowly seeps out of you, how you start to loose consciousness, how your vision starts to get blurry... ", The bleeding kid tried to stand up but failed, grunting in pain, "How about I help you out? I grant you a quick death, a bullet between the eyes, how about that, pal?"</p><p>He raised his gun, finger on the trigger, ready to end his life. The masked hero closed his eyes, readying himself for his end, when suddenly a gunshot was heard, but he didn't feel the pain.</p><p>"How about you bastard leave this kids alone? The other option is a bullet in the knees. When that doesn't work, one for the head. It's your decision my friend"</p><p>With that said, Red Hood made his big entrance, jumping down from the building and landing between the bleeding hero and the bastard with the gun. </p><p>Said bastard pulled up his weapon again, aiming for Hoods chest. Luckily Hood was faster and made his promise real. Two bullets, one for each knee of the idiot. He sunk down screaming in pain. The younger kid used his chance and sprinted out of the alley, leaving Hood, four unconscious men and a just barely conscious kid with a bad stab wound. Jason cuffed the guy he just shot, before he turned his attention to the kid. His breaths were raspy and weak. The vigilante took a moment to decide what to do. </p><p>Should he bring him to a hospital? Probably not a bad idea, but he didn't know where the next one was. </p><p>Jason thought for a little longer until he decided; he picked the boy up, making sure not to touch the wound, and stared walking back to his safe house. Hopefully the few medical supplies back at his place were good enough to help the kid...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok wow Spidey seams like a pretty bad fighter in this... eh never mind, my story my canon XDD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I forget to upload a new chapter? Well kinda hard to dense it. Am I sorry about it? Yup, definitely. Will it happen again? You can bet on it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the young boy awoke, he found himself inside of a shady apartment, if you could even call this dump an apartment. He tried to push himself up, but failed as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Instinctively he flopped back down and put his arm around his abdomen.</p><p>The boy waited a few seconds, then he tried again, this time he used the armrest of the couch he was situated on as help. Now upright he had a better view of his stomach. His costume was pulled down to his hip and there were thick withe bandages around his torso. On one spot it started to get a little pinkish-red, probably from the stab wound he got last night. He winched in pain as he applied pressure on the red stain.</p><p>“Did you really manage to pull the stiches by sitting up?”, the boy jumped a little as he heard the sudden voice of Jason.</p><p>The boy turned around to face the red vigilante that leaned in the doorframe, a white plastic bag in his hand with what looked like takeout. When the younger one didn’t replay anything, he made his way across the room, to the (by now cleaned) kitchen counter and started to unpack the bag. The boy still stared at him as he pulled out two white plastic boxes.</p><p>“Didn’t your mother tell you that staring is rude?”, Jason asked with a light grin in his voice, the boy remained silent.</p><p>As he realized that his companion wouldn’t reply, he let out a sigh. He pulled two forks and knifes out from one of the cabinets, sticking them into the plastic boxes and walking over to the boy.</p><p>“Hope you like chocolate and strawberry”, he said while shoving one of the boxes into the boy’s hands, before sitting himself on the other side of the couch. The kid looked confused, inside were waffles with chocolate and strawberries, just as the older boy had said. He stared a little longer, debating if it would be wise to eat something a stranger gave him. Especially since he woke up inside of said stranger apartment just moments earlier, with no memory of how he ended up here.</p><p>Jason seemed to have noticed his hesitation, because he stopped eating and spoke again: “If I’d wanted you dead, I would have left you in that alley to bleed out or shot you while you were unconscious, so eat up kid”</p><p>The boy hesitated a little longer, before he finally started to eat the waffles. They sat there in silence, both in their own minds, not really caring about the other.</p><p>“Thanks”</p><p>Jason looked up from his box, his face was the incarnation of confusion: “What?”</p><p>“Thanks. For the food and you know, not letting me die in that alley”</p><p>As fast as the confused face of the hooded vigilante appeared, it was gone again: “Don’t mention it kid. By the way, what should I call you? Sticky? Webster? Spider-boy?”</p><p>This time Jason got his answer almost immediately: “I’m Peter, but you can call me Spider-man if you want. What about you?”</p><p>Jason took a moment to decide if he wanted to tell this kid his real identity, finally deciding that if Peter had already seen him without his Hood, it didn’t really matter anymore: “Jason Todd, but you probably know me as the infamous Red Hood”</p><p>“The who?”, the Peter asked, “Should I know you?”</p><p>Jason sighed a little, not sure if it was a good thing or not that the kid didn’t know him: “Red Hood aka Jason Peter Todd, adopted son of the billionaire Bruce Wayne. Batman’s second partner known as Robin, the boy wonder. Gun enthusiast, part time assassin, part time crime boss, full time Outlaw. Doesn’t ring a bell?”</p><p>Now it was the boys turn again with the confusion: “Who are Batman and Bruce Wayne? Are they part of the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D.? “</p><p>“Kid, you really don’t know who the Batman is? You know, the guy that dresses up like a bat every night to bring justice to the streets of Gotham city? The guy is one of the founding members of the Justice League? And Bruce Wayne the billionaire playboy, that adopts like a new kid every fucking year to replace the last one and is working on making this fucked up city that I call home to a better place? What about Nightwing? Robin? Red Robin? Batgirl? Black Bat? Spoiler? Nothing? Like at all?”</p><p>Peter just shook his head: “Sorry man, never heard of Gotham or any of those people…”</p><p>That was the moment when it started to click in Jason’s mind. The memory loss, the strange “heroes”, the slight differences in the city, the fact that he couldn’t contact Oracle or the cave and that this kid never heard about Gotham or its protectors…</p><p>“Fuck”, Jason mumbled to himself, “I am in a different universe…”</p><p>“Ha, yeah right, sure you are”</p><p>Jason’s face didn’t turn to indicate a joke, far more it looked like he had seen a ghost.</p><p>“Wait. You’re not joking? But- But how is this possible?”</p><p>“I don’t know kid. I just realized that getting home has suddenly gotten far more complicated, fucking hell, why does life hate me so much?!”</p><p>Jason flopped back into the couch, head resting on the back part of it and hands stretched over his head. The kid, Peter, seamed lost in his thoughts for a moment, probably letting the new information sink in.</p><p>“I maybe know a guy who could help you. He is very smart and probably your best shot at getting home. But I’d have to warn you, he sometimes is a bit of a jerk…”</p><p>“What do I have to lose? When he is my best shot at getting home, I will take him. I have to get back to Gotham as fast as possible, otherwise Dickhead will tear the City apart searching for me and the gangs will go rouge when they think I’m no longer there to hold them in place…”</p><p>What could he possible lose, right? It’s not like the kid could speak of someone he knew, he just arrived a few days ago after all, right?</p><p>RIGHT!?</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we-“, before Jason could finish, the window shattered and round, metal object landed on the floor before the two teenagers.</p><p>“GET OUT, GRENADE!”, Jason screamed to Peter before pulling the younger hero behind the couch. After the explosive went off, Jason scrambled to his feet, Peter in tow, and headed for the door. In passing he grabbed his Hood, thankfully he had his weapons and gadgets always on his person, and the jacket he never really took off. Not even seconds after the pair exited the door a second explosion went off.</p><p>Peter wanted to take the stairs down, but Jason pushed him further down the hallway to the window that was on the exact opposite side of the ‘apartment’. Before they reached it, Hood pulled out one of his guns and shoot the glass so that they could jump out more easily.</p><p>“JUMP!”</p><p>The exact same moment Peter and Jason jumped out of the window, another explosion, this time bigger than the last ones, happened and made the whole building collapse.</p><p>The two heroes came crashing down on a dumpster. Even though the dumpster had lessened their impact, they still fell down a two story building and Peter was still injured from the night before.</p><p>Jason groaned, pushed himself up and down from the dumpster.</p><p>“Fuck”, he mumbled. His back took most of the impact and hurt like hell, but at least nothing was broken or dislocate.</p><p>“I hope this guy you were talking about has a guest room for me, ya know cause my place just got kinda blown up’n stuff”</p><p>He didn’t get a respond. Hood turned around to see that the kid still laied on the dumpster. Unmoving.</p><p>“Fuck”, Jason crawled back onto the dumpster and turned him around, “Can you hear me kid?”</p><p>The kid started to cough and managed to open his eyes a little.</p><p>“Hang in there kid, I know you don’t want to hear this but I’ll have to get you to a hospital”</p><p>“No hosptl…. “</p><p>Jason picked up the younger hero and crawled down the dumpster a second time.</p><p>“I know kid, but otherwise things could get a lot worse than they already are.”, Jason tried to reason with the injured Peter.</p><p>“No hosptl…”, he was interrupted by a coughing fit, “Stark Tower”</p><p>“I don’t know kid, a hospital could give you the medical treatment you need. I can manage to think about a cover story on the way” The kid was growing weaker in his arms. He knew he had to get help fast.</p><p>“please… they can help”</p><p>Jason sighed: “Ok, but if you die here, this is on you, got it, kid?”</p><p>From Peter just came a quiet mmh.</p><p>“What is the address?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry again for forgetting to poste! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You got to be fucking shitting me”</p><p>Jason just arrived at the address Peter gave him. Life really did hate him, didn’t it? There was exactly one fucking building he didn’t want to be, and still, there it was. Right in front of him was the tower he woke up in and also the tower wh ere he kinda stole this glove-laser thingy, and also the building in which the people live that he tried to blow up. Fan-fucking-tastic.</p><p>“You so definitely owe me one, kid…”, Jason said. He didn’t get a respond, though. The younger teenager fell unconscious a few moments ago and was now hanging limp in his arms.</p><p>He jogged the last few meters over to the entrance, careful not to bring more harm to the boy than already has been done. On the other side of the door was a reception desk behind which an older lady sat.</p><p>He stormed over to the desk and started to talk: “Lady, he needs help!”, he gestured to the unconscious boy in his arms, “So can you please call whoever is in charge to come down here?”</p><p>The woman was apparently taken aback by his appearance, after all its not every day that a guy with a red helmet and body armor appears in your lobby . She took a moment before she registered what was happening.</p><p>“Oh my god, we have to call an ambulance!”, she already reached for the phone, wanting to dial 9-1-1, but Jason had other plans.</p><p>“Listen lady, I don’t know why, but this kid asked me specifically to bring him here instead of a hospital, so can you please do what I ask you to do?”, Jason’s voice got a desperate tone in the middle of his little rant. Ofcourse not because he was scared for the kid, he just didn’t want to have saved the kid, just to get him killed the next day.</p><p>He gripped Peters legs a little tighter.</p><p>“You have to understand young man, I can’t just call Mr. Stark down here for some random kid that needs help. Like I said before, I can call an ambulance, but nothing more”</p><p>“God damn! Have you even listened to me?! No fucking hospital, just call your boss or whoever the fuck is responsible for him down here, understood?! “</p><p>“I’m sorry but if you don’t back down, I will have to alert the security”</p><p>“Fucking hell….”, Jason mumbled quietly, so that no one else could hear it. His left hand twitched towards his gun holster, when suddenly a new voice spoke: “What is going on here?”</p><p>The voice belonged to Mr. Goaty, one of the guys he wanted to blow up. The woman behind the desk paled slightly when she saw the man. She opened her mouth to say something, but the man shut her up with one look. The man let his gaze flow over the hooded vigilante.</p><p>“What’s going on down here? And who the hell is the guy in the edgy biker outfit?”</p><p>“My friend here needs help. He got stabbed last night and fell two stories down and he needs help!”, Jason shifted the boys head so that his face was now showing in the direction of the man, “He told me to bring him here”</p><p>“Oh my god, Peter!”, the man almost screeched out. Without another word he pulled Jason along with the still unconscious Peter into a nearby elevator and pushed the button for the eleventh storie .</p><p> When they arrived, Jason found himself apparently in the very same medical bay he woke up in. Goaty man gestured him through a big door.</p><p>“Doctor Young! We have an emergency!”, the older one shouted.</p><p>Just a few seconds later a young woman appeared. She was dressed in a white coat and her black hair were up in a clean ponytail.</p><p>The teenager placed the boy on the medical bed, before the woman shouted him and Mr. Goaty out of the room so that she could work.<br/><br/></p><p>He didn’t even notice that he still stared at the door, until the other man snapped his finger in front of his face and asked if he was all right.</p><p>Jason shook his head a little, he pulled his Hood off, his domino safely stored in one of his pant pockets, leaving his face completely unconcealed. He stroked his hair back with his hand, sighing a little.</p><p>“Ye- Yeah I’m good. Just a rough couple of days. I’ll be fine, have been through a lot worse than this…”</p><p>“Wait a moment! You are the kid that wanted to blow us up after breaking in and stealing our stuff!”</p><p>The teenager paled seemingly. The concern for his young… aquantance made him let his guard down. Now he had to deal with the fact that those guys recognized him.</p><p>Before he could reply anything, the guy started speaking again: “If you don’t have anything against it, there are a few questions that need to be answered. I would really appreciate it if you would cooperate.”</p><p>Blame it on the fact that he nearly watched another kid die, or that he just had no fucking plan on what else to do, but he agreed to the interrogation. Besides, if this whole thing went south, he could just escape a third time.</p><p>“Ok, but I also have questions that I want answered, understood?”, Jason asked.</p><p>“Naturally, just let me make a few calls”, with that said he pulled out his phone. Jason just wondered if he made the right decision, or if he just signed a contract with the devil…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everybody, welcome to this fanfic! I hope all of you enjoyed the first chapter. Like I said in the description, English is not my first language so if something doesn't make sense tell me, and I will correct it!  </p><p>I have already written the first eight chapters, the rest is still in the making. IDK how long this story will be, but we will see I guess?</p><p>That was it for the first chapter my friends, see you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>